


Fancy Handwriting

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is clueless, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel writes notes, M/M, Sam is a big softie, neat handwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: Since Gabriel moved to the bunker, Dean has been finding more notes scattered around the place. One of them regarding his 'non-sexual-relationship' with their resident angel and why Gabriel insists on using his fancy handwriting to write things like this is beyond him, but there he was reading a neat handwriting list of reasons was Cas was 'oh, so in love with him, even though he is a dick".In other words, I saw that cute handwriting of Gabe's and someone on Tumblr mentioned it wanted to read small notes done by him and this happened!





	Fancy Handwriting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/gifts), [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/gifts).



It suffices to say that Dean has been a tease since he first laid eyes on Gabriel’s neat handwriting. He has spoken about the absolute ridiculousness of Gabriel, the messenger of God and the archangel of Justice needing to write a ‘kill list’ and in an extravagant handwriting too.

But since the guy moved to the bunker, Dean tends to find small notes and lists every time someone needs to go to the drugstore, go for a food run or just silly things like, “Don’t forget to take the garbage out, Jackie-boy” splattered on their fridge.

He really shouldn't be surprised when he accidentally came across the following list, entitled: _“Reasons Why Cassie Loves Dean Even Though He Is a Dickhead”_

  1. __He has green Rapunzel eyes (Jack and Sam think so too!)__
  2. _HAS THE CUTEST BRO IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE_
  3. _Has a nice butt (don’t let Sammykins know I checked!)_
  4. _Can hold a tune (his rendition of Eye of The Tiger is great)_
  5. _He loves his stupid car (he even calls it Baby)_
  6. _He dances like nobody's watching_
  7. _Did I mention his nerd brother?_
  8. _VERY SEXY NERD BROTHER (he is like Adonis reincarnated)_
  9. _He is the Righteous Man (even if I find that a big bag of shit)_
  10. _He actually loves Cas (he is just blind to it)_
  11. _I kinda approve of him? (He just needs to up his game and kiss Cassie once and for all)_



Dean shook his head in amusement. The last couple weeks had been interesting, to say the least. Gabriel was a completely different being from the one they had first met. He dares say he appreciated the archangel, he was nice with Cas, patient with Sam, and he didn’t prank as much as Dean thought he would. And the lists were quite endearing if he dares admit.

“Hey, Dean-o! What you have there?” Gabriel asked, fully knowing what the hunter had in hands.

“Nothing important--” he said, folding the paper and tucking it into his pants pockets. “Uhmm- Gabe?”

“Yes?” the archangel turned towards him holding some ingredients to make a cake or something just as sweet.

“Do you have a thing for my brother?” Dean guessed.

And if Gabriel wasn’t already grace-filled he might have dropped a bag of flour. “What makes you think that, Dean?”

“Well, I mean, take this list I found as an evidence and I quote: ‘Very sexy nerd brother.’”

“O-kay,” Gabriel started to defend himself. “It’s not like I'm blind to it and you really don't need to broadcast it around the bunker,” Gabriel told him, as he came behind him and covered his lips with a gentle hand.

Dean arched an eyebrow, unamused as Gabriel enlighten him, “I don’t want him to know. I mean, look at me, he doesn’t need me.”

Dean mumbled under his hand and Gabriel let him go, waiting. “I don’t know, short-stack. You might be surprised.”

“D’ya think so?” Gabriel asked as Dean was leaving the kitchen.

“Hey, Dean-o?” The archangel called.

“Yeah?” Dean turned to him, his thoughts running a mile minute.

“Give it a shot on Cassie, will ya?” he encouraged the older hunter.

“I don’t think, kissing him and waiting for a happy response to it is the way to go, Gabe.”

“Nonsense, kiss and no tell.” The archangel winked before snapping his fingers and falling on Sam’s bed, the hunter scooting a bit to the side to allow him to comfortably relax in his bed.

“I guess our plan worked?” the younger hunter asked, closing his book.

“Well, your brother still has to kiss him. But I think the plan is going smoothly.”

“What did you write anyway?”

“Me? Nothing important.”

“So, can I read it?” Sam nudged him curiously.

“No can do, Sammich.” Gabriel told him, his golden eyes dancing with mischief.

Sam frowned, his lips forming a cute pout that Gabriel wanted to kiss out immediately. “Why not?”

“Because Dean has it.”

“As if you couldn’t just snap your fingers and get it...”

“Maybe it’s private.”

“Really, Gabe? Private?” Sam snorted, and turn his back on him.

“Oh, come on, Sasquatch, what’s the matter?” Gabriel asked appearing in front of Sam in a quick motion of wings.

Sam was holding himself in a way that clearly spoke ‘do not touch me’ but Gabriel wasn’t buying it. Sam could be hard to read, but he was his friend and if nightmares were plaguing him again, Gabriel would like to know, but for some reason that wasn’t it. The boy seemed hurt for no good reason and the archangel couldn’t grasp it, then he whispered, sounding heartbroken, “I thought by now you would know.”

“Hmm--” Gabriel mumbled, resting his chin on his hand and his weight on his elbow while he stared at Sam, who had closed his eyes at the archangels stare.

“You do know you can tell me anything, right, kiddo?” He said softly as Sam fidgeted in the bed and stared at the ceiling, now covered with shiny stars, a present from Jack.

“I…” Sam sighed, as he blinked tiredly. “I guess, I’m just jealous.’

“Why?”

“Don't get me wrong, Gabe.” He breathed, turning his body fully to stare at the archangel once more. “I'm thrilled for them! God only knows I have been rooting for them since day one. I always thought he was so lucky. I wanted to feel like I was that important to someone. Not just Dean.”

Gabriel felt his heart ache. Didn't he know? Could Sam have thought that all this time he spent with him was because he cared for him as a friend?

_What was he saying again? Focus, Gabriel! Focus!_

“I guess I just lost my chance. I had Jess, Amelia and I thought Eileen and I could have been something, but she was killed before we could discover that. I mean--” he snorted without humor, “it makes sense, I guess. I either lose them because of who I am or because of what I do, there's no in between.”

Tears escaped his eyes even though he was trying his hardest not to cry. But Gabriel could feel that pain, the kind that went deep inside his core.

“Oh, Samuel.” Gabriel straddled over Sam’s body, sitting on his legs, taking the hunter's face between his hands and ever so gently drying his tears with his thumbs.

Sam rested his hands on the archangels wrists, opening his hazel eyes to stare at amber gold.

“How can you stand being so near me?”

“What are you even talking about, Sam? How can I not? Your soul is like a beacon of light. If your soul was made of grace, you could power the entire heaven. Whoever told you the contrary--”

“Cas, Raphael, Zachariah, Lucifer, there’s a long list--”

“Hush, boy. A long list. I bet Cas is still trying to take those words back, but he can’t. So he does the next best. He protects and loves you as much as Dean does. And is not like you can actually rely on the others opinions, Sammy. They just wanted to hurt you. And you allowed them to!”

“Gabriel--”

“No. I want to understand. You think you lost your chance with Cas? I don’t think I’m following you here…” Gabriel had fallen on the other side of Sam once again, his hair a mess over the pillow.

He sat up abruptly, “If you had a thing for Cas, then how can you be thrilled? Are you that selfless to give up Cas for Dean?"

“What? No, I mean, of course, I had a crush on Cas the first time I meet him. It was the first Celestial being I lay my eyes on. But it was short-lived since Cas literally greet me with, ‘ _Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood_.’ But yeah, you are right, he has been trying to take that back since then.”

“So, what chance did you miss?”

“Of being happy, Gabe. Of being loved and to love in return. I miss that. I miss waking up to someone else's smile, having a warm body next to mine, I miss stolen kisses and hair caresses in the night.”

“Oh--” Gabriel sighed. Sam had no idea. How come he had no idea? He thought he had been flirting and touching him enough to give him a solid clue. Or maybe he wasn't into guys?

“Gabriel, you're okay there?” Sam asked sitting and touching his shoulder.

_But he had a crush on Cas._

“Did I break you? Was it me admitting I find Cas cute? I mean, I have eyes and you know college-- I had my share of nightstands, not all were girls. I thought you knew that? I'm pretty comfortable with you invading my space all the freaking time.”

“Nah, I mean. Yeah. But, Nah.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I was surprised a little, but that's not it. I just assumed you had noticed that you know, I'm head over heels with you. Clearly, I didn't show it enough. O-kay. I have something here--” Gabriel was now sitting cross-legged in front of Sam, while the boy looked comically confused at him as he extended him a list.

Sam opened and closed his lips, not sure what to say, but saying it anyway, “I thought you flirted with me because you enjoyed making me blush, I thought it was all but a joke for you--”

“No. Just read it, will ya?”

_“Reasons I'm completely and irrevocably in love with Sammoose"_

  1. __His dimples__
  2. __His smile__
  3. _The way he runs his fingers while reading or researching (it's so sexy, I keep wanting those hands on me)_
  4. _His golden heart (honestly I cannot with this boy)_
  5. _Luxurious shiny perfect hair (I’m so lucky he lets me play with it - as a friend - for now)_
  6. _His gentleness (even when he has no good reason to, he is a big softie bear, like when he took care of me and protected Jack)_
  7. _Those eyes (I could get lost in them)_
  8. _That body (I would climb him like a tree)_
  9. _His unique point of view (he knows when to give someone a chance, to listen to their story)_
  10. _His pink lips (I wonder if they taste like coffee or the strawberry smoothies he keeps on making almost every day)_



“So, what you’re basically telling me is that you, an archangel, a being who can see inside my very essence, is in love with me?”

“If you need to broadcast--” Sam stopped his next words by pulling him into a soft touch of lips, his large hands holding Gabe's face, his thumbs caressing his cheeks as he moved a little touching his forehead to Gabriel's.

“I love you too, my very own mini-sized archangel.”

“I’ll let you know, that when I picked this vessel it was average normal height. Not Winchester size.”

“Yeah, right,” Sam said, pecking the tip of his nose.

“I can always change if you prefer girls--” Gabriel teased, hooking his arms around Sam's neck and sitting on the hunter's lap, as if he belonged there, and he did as far as Sam was concerned.

“No. You are perfect just like this.” Sam said, hugging him back, kissing his neck lovingly and breathing his scent.

“Hmm, I hope you miss the sex too, because that's pretty much all I have been thinking about since I saw you half-naked,” Gabriel told him chasing his lips once more, the kiss growing from a low passionate pace to a more exploring desperate one, with dueling tongues and pleasurable hair tugs.

In a swift movement, Sam was on top of Gabriel kissing and nibbling his neck, the archangel moaning softly underneath his hands.

They were about to start undressing each other when they heard a loud moan followed by, _“Harder, Dean. Right there, baby! Ohh, I love you too! Yes, right there!!”_

Gabriel and Sam startled, falling out of bed in a mess of members on the floor, it took them a second before laughter engulfed them.

“Ewww--” Gabriel mumbled in Sam’s neck, “We are so soundproofing our room, sweetcakes.”

“Right about now?” Sam smiled pulling Gabriel into another heated kiss as the archangel snapped his fingers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank all my amazing friends for taking a quick look before I posted it!
> 
> Yesterday was Angie's birthday, so this is a belated present!! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
